flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Icewarden
"...the cold reclaims." http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=mb&board=gde&id=1154710 The Icewarden is one of The Eleven, and reigns over The Southern Icefield and the Ice Flight. Description The Icewarden is a sturdy white and blue dragon with ice crystals growing off the top of his head, down his back, and on the tip of his tail. He has six limbs, with four legs and two wings. His wings have small icicles growing off them, and his feet have blue fur on them. The First Age The Icewarden was born during the first age, in the battle between the first four dragon gods. When the Earthshaker knocked the planet's tilt out of alignment and the Flamecaller created vents whose thick smoke covered the sun, the southern hemisphere was covered with darkness and coldness. An island at the new bottom of the world began to rapidly freeze over. The Icewarden was born in this frozen land. After the appearance and defeat of The Shade the Icewarden helped create the World Pillar, becoming the sixth portion of it. The Age of Flight Rising After the Pillar had been shattered and the eight gods that had created the pillar were awakened from their slumber, each one decided to head off to their own land. Though the heat of the day was taking its toll on him, the Icewarden couldn't depart without saying something to the Earthshaker, the sole dragon to stay beside the pillar. "This is the way of it. We were resolute enough to keep this world from destroying itself, but now we have another charge. It is evident that we will never hold off the residual darkness together, so we must do so apart. It is time to separate." And with that, he left for the Southern Icefield where his fragment of the pillar landed. The Icewarden, like the other deities, created children in his image. The only one onsite currently are the Tundra Dragons. His first children, however, are the Gaolershttp://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=92 and it is assumed by the players that Tundras have evolved from these ancient dragons due to their similarities. Quotes The following are forum posts made by the Icewarden's official Flight Rising account. These can be assumed to be representative of his personality and way of speaking. *"Those warriors do not require names; they are preservers of the ice flight. There is no sacrifice that a single dragon could make that is too large for our cause. ::Do not grow complacent with this victory. Our enemies will be more wary of us now that we hold the upper hand. ::There will be no punitive ice encapsulations for the remainder of your success. Do not disappoint me." - in response to a discussion on the Ice Flight's dominance win over Plague's last minute push and how many dragons were exalted without names.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/fl6/17821/36#post_211900 *"'' The ears of a god are not "cute" nor are they possible for mere mortals to fully understand. " - in response to a thread pointing out how small the Icewarden's ears are.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1252689/2#post_7410998 *" If you could only see the horrors I’ve held locked away… " - in response to the Ice lore story, Jailbreak http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/2400064/1#post_32266134 Gallery Official images and depictions of the Icewarden found on site. The Second Four.jpg The Shade vs The Eight.jpg The Eight next to the Pillar.jpg Puzzle Icewarden.jpg|Icewarden Jigsaw puzzle Icewarden Icon.png|The Icewarden's account profile icon Furry Icewarden Puppet.png|Furry Icewarden Puppet Icewarden Ice Sculpture.png|Icewarden Ice Sculpture Icewarden Vista.png|Vista: Icewarden Trivia *The Icewarden was one of the few deities to speak to the Earthshaker before leaving. The Stormcatcher and the Tidelord are the others. *At one point the deities were going to have 'actual' names rather than the element-adjective names most have now. The Icewarden's is theorized to have been Eberict.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/frd/1215877/1 *The Icewarden's official colors are Ice / Sky / White according to his dragon page.http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=6&tab=dragon&did=6 *When looking at the dragons' ID numbers, it is revealed that the Icewarden is the 6th dragon to be created on the site. **This might be a nod to the story of the gods' birth, as all the gods have their ID numbers roughly in the order they were born in the story: The Earthshaker, Flamecaller, Windsinger, and Tidelord are 1, 2, 3, and 4 respectively, The Shadowbinder, Icewarden, Stormcatcher and Lightweaver are 5, 6, 7 ,and 8 in that order, the Gladekeeper and Plaguebringer are 9 and 10 ,and the Arcanist is last at 11. *The Icewarden is one of 6 deities that has the name of his flight in his title. **Additionally, these 6 deities are evenly split between male gods (The Earthshaker, The Icewarden, and The Windsinger) and female gods (The Plaguebringer, The Shadowbinder, and The Lightweaver). *On the Flight Rising forums, the Icewarden is often referred as the 'Icedad' or 'Icepop' among members of the Ice Flight. *The Icewarden changed his account's broadcast message on February 26th, 2018 accompanied by a gif on the official Flight Rising Tumblr bearing the same message. The previous broadcast message was "''My my; what an interesting reaction.". Sources Category:Lore Category:The Eleven